


A Good Workout

by bloodyfandom



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t intended to get caught looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Workout

It doesn’t matter how they got here.  
  
It doesn’t matter that he’s been lusting after his senior agent for nearly as long as he’s known him; that he’s shoved it aside as something else in his life that he’ll never have, like grandchildren or absolute peace of mind.  
  
It was just another strange turn of events that had Tony and him alone, a brief moment where he hadn’t done a good enough job covering up what he was really feeling. There’d been nothing especially exciting about the last few weeks and maybe that was it. Maybe it was the relative peace and quiet that had him giving in to the urge to look; his gaze sweeping over Tony’s fit form and handsome face. And if he had startled slightly when his eyes had finally traveled back up Tony’s body only to find Tony watching him in turn, well that was understandable. He hadn’t intended to get caught looking.  
  
Maybe he was surprised to see Tony smile; the look of lust flickering in his eyes telling Gibbs that the attention was appreciated, desired. Maybe he was surprised but not stupid. He smirked and tilted his head towards his own car when the elevator hit the bottom floor. Tony had nodded and followed, so natural, so accepting of the offer. As if his boss invited him over every day.  
  
Tony watches him the entire ride. He doesn’t touch him, doesn’t speak. He lets his eyes do all the talking. Gibbs truly feels as if he’s being undressed by that gaze, resisting the overwhelming urge to squirm in his seat. That gaze promises him pleasure.  
  
He saunters casually to the door, feeling Tony’s eyes on his back. His skin feels hot there and he wonders if he’s even capable of blushing at this age. Tony stands too close as he unlocks the door, crowds him inside and immediately turns him around for a searing kiss.  
  
There are no words. Nothing needs to be said. It’s been simmering under the surface for years now and has finally boiled over. Tony’s hands are everywhere, pushing at his jacket, forcing him to drop his keys to the floor.  
  
“Bedroom.”  
  
The husky tone of Tony’s voice sends a shot of lust straight to Gibbs’ groin and they grin like teenagers, rushing up the stairs while still trying to maintain contact.  
  
He’s hustled into his own bedroom, fingers tugging at his clothes until somehow they’re both naked and he’s taking in the sight, tongue just barely peeking out to wet his lips.  
  
Then Tony’s kissing him again, hand wrapping around his dick and he groans, sound muffled by Tony’s mouth on his. He can feel Tony’s smug satisfaction, wants to smack him upside the head but wants Tony’s hand to keep touching him even more.  
  
Gibbs breaks away from the kiss with a gasp as Tony’s hand speeds up. He presses his face into Tony’s neck, panting heavily. Tony’s other hand slides around his hip to his back, trailing between his cheeks to rub at his hole. Gibbs’ hand flails around to grab Tony’s arm stopping the motion and Tony tries to pull away but Gibbs simply holds him still.  
  
“I…I don’t exactly know what I’m doing here,” he admits, voice low and about as uncertain as Tony has ever heard it.  
  
“You’ve never…” Tony trails off.  
  
Gibbs shakes his head, eyes flitting down to Tony’s collarbone. With a soft smile Tony ducks his head, gaze moving from Gibbs’ lips to his eyes and back again before briefly claiming Gibbs’ mouth.  
  
“Do you trust me?”  
  
The uncertainty in Gibbs’ eyes isn’t for him, he knows. Gibbs releases Tony’s hand, bringing his own up to Tony’s shoulder.  
  
“Christ, Tony!” Gibbs exclaims, shuddering as Tony’s finger becomes more insistent.  
  
“It gets better,” Tony rumbles in his ear, “Want me to show you?”  
  
He nods, kissing Tony again as he’s crowded backwards onto the bed. As he sprawls out Tony crawls up over him, lube in hand and Gibbs watches him with an air of defiance and a mask of confidence that seems to amuse Tony more than anything else. Tony pushes his legs up so that his feet are resting flat on the mattress and drags a pillow under his hips. It’s a little awkward but he goes with it, curious as to what’s coming. Tony’s grin is devilish as he bends down, mouth inches away from Gibbs’ straining cock. It makes Gibbs’ breath hitch a little in his chest, knowing what’s coming next but the knowing doesn’t prepare him for Tony licking him from base to tip with a wicked tongue. It doesn’t prepare him for being swallowed down, for the almost unbearably hot image of Tony fucking DiNozzo’s head bobbing up and down on his dick. Tony rolls his balls with one hand and lets slick fingers trail down over his perineum, tentatively pressing up inside him with slow, short strokes. Gibbs’ head falls back as he fists the sheets, practically gasping for air as he moans his pleasure into the cool air of the bedroom.  
  
The strange feeling of one finger becomes the odd pressure of two and then the slight burn of three. Tony is nuzzling at his crotch, pressing kisses up along the shaft and flicking his tongue over the slit.  
  
“Gibbs.”  
  
“Jethro,” he amends, “In bed I’m Jethro.”  
  
Tony’s smile is pleased and more than a little affectionate as he leans up over Gibbs, kissing him tenderly.  
  
“Let me?” he asks, twisting his fingers up against Gibbs’ prostate.  
  
“Fuck,” he growls, back arching.  
  
He looks at Tony, licking his lips again and giving him a hesitant nod.  
  
With a look that makes Gibbs shiver, Tony bends down to whisper in his ear.  
  
“You’re going to love this, I promise.”  
  
Tony pulls Gibbs ass into his lap, kissing him thoroughly. He knows he has to relax, mentally barks at his body to take it easy as the slick head of Tony’s cock presses up against him.  
  
“Jethro?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Breathe.”  
  
Gibbs rolls his eyes and nods.  
  
“You ever…?” Gibbs asks, letting the sentence fade.  
  
“Yeah. Giving and receiving. It feels good. Better than good. Fantastic. Just…bear down and breathe.”  
  
“What’s it like?”  
  
Tony gives him a crooked grin.  
  
“Honestly?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“It’s kind of like taking a shit backwards. Except you have an orgasm at the end.”  
  
Gibbs laughs; the tension breaking. He’s safe in Tony’s arms and he knows it.  
  
When Tony starts to enter him he grimaces a little, mouth falling open in a breathless gasp. It’s not painful just…tight; exactly the way Tony described it but slightly more intense. Tony goes slow, kissing and caressing him. He knows they’re diversionary tactics but doesn’t argue, kissing back as much as he can manage with all of his attention on these strange new sensations. They settle, Tony in to the hilt and Gibbs trying not to move.  
  
“Give it a second,” Tony breathes, “Try to relax.”  
  
“I _am_ trying,” Gibbs growls.  
  
It sounds a little more pathetic than he meant it to but Tony just kisses him again, giving him time to open up to it.  
  
“Ok…” Gibbs mutters, letting out a long breath and nodding.  
  
The first thrust is shallow and slow. His brow is furrowed and he feels slight shocks of pleasure now as Tony moves in and out of him. His hands are all over Tony’s back and shoulders, he’s not really sure what else to do with them he just knows he has to touch Tony; wants him closer but knows it’s not possible to have anyone closer than inside you and Tony already is.  
  
Tony’s hand is back on his dick, fisting it. There are sparks flying behind his eyes as Tony adjusts his angle, hitting that electric spot inside.  
  
God, the noises he’s making. He feels out of control as he comes, can’t remember the last time he came like this, body snapping and shaking with the force of it. His fucking thighs are trembling for Christ’s sake and his breath is heaving in and out of him. There’s Tony, eyes hazy as his pace quickens, stutters, body going tight as he tumbles after.  
  
Gibbs cards his fingers through Tony’s hair as Tony barely holds himself up with trembling arms. Tony’s face is pressed into his chest and as he comes down he kisses Gibbs there, trailing up to his neck, worrying the flesh there with the obvious intention of leaving a mark.  
  
The sensation of him pulling out is strange and Gibbs sucks in a breath at the soreness he feels.  
  
Tony kisses along his jaw-line, teasing with his teeth, fingers tracing patterns over his ribs as their bodies try to regain homeostasis; heart beats evening out, breath regulating. Gibbs inhales the scent of sex and sweat and Tony’s expensive cologne.  
  
“So?”  
  
“So what?”  
  
“How’re you feeling?”  
  
Gibbs grabs his hair and pulls his head back, looking him dead in the eye before kissing him hard.  
  
“Like if I was ten years younger I’d be ready for round two in another ten minutes.”  
  
“Trust me, Jethro,” Tony grins looking insufferably sexy, “Guys twenty years younger than you wish they had your body and your stamina.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Tony nuzzles his jaw.  
  
“You might not be old,” he smirks, “But I am. I’m ready for a nap.”  
  
Gibbs tilts his head back and sighs.  
  
“That so? Could go for a little shut eye myself.”  
  
Tony pulls back reluctantly. They clean up and collapse back into bed. Gibbs is surprised to wake up just before dawn with Tony still tucked into his side.  
  
He strokes his thumb over Tony’s cheek, smiling down at him as he wakes up, blinking grit out of his eye.  
  
“Time is it?” Tony mumbles.  
  
“Nearly six.”  
  
“We slept that long?”  
  
“Yep. Want some coffee?”  
  
Tony nods and groans as he rises.  
  
“Meet me in the shower?”  
  
“Sounds good,” Gibbs smirks, eyes trailing over Tony’s body as he walks away.  
  
They somehow make it to work on time – despite some satisfying and intense mutual hand jobs in the shower - meeting McGee in the elevator.  
  
“Morning, Boss. How’re you doing?”  
  
“Little sore.”  
  
“Oh, yeah? How come?”  
  
“Had a really good work-out last night. Really busted my ass.”  
  
Gibbs is glad McGee’s got his back to them because if he saw the stupid grins on their faces the jig would be up. He’s really dreading seeing Abby.  
  
Then again, knowing her, she’ll just think it’s hot.


End file.
